cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimatum of the Federation of Disparu to the Great Lakes Provinces
The Ultimatum of the Federation of Disparu to the Great Lakes Provinces is the name of the formally issued by Disparu to the on 15 October 2011, during the war against the Great Lakes Provinces, in an attempt to bring the war to an end, prevent future provocations by the Great Lakes Provinces, and convict those who committed . It was presented on that day by Deputy Defence Minister Terry Palkia and Deputy Foreign Affairs Minister Wallace Muddkip to the two Great Lakes Provinces representatives at the peace talks held at Queen's Town, between Disparu, and the Great Lakes Provinces. In essence, the ultimatum demanded that severe limits be placed on the Great Lakes Provinces' sovereignty, claimed to be for the security of North America. The ultimatum also demands repatriations from past grievances and for the Great Lakes Provinces to relinquish their claims to and , both of which had been annexed earlier by Canuckistan, a nation friendly to Disparu. While discussion regarding the ultimatum went on for several hours, the two GLP representatives left the talks in order to discuss it with their superiors. However, the ultimatum was indirectly rejected later on, forcing Disparu to continue its campaign within the GLP. Its terms, however, were met anyway after the GLP was defeated and turned into a Disparuean protectorate. The ultimatum was carried into the talks inside an ornate Plexiglas box. The original ultimatum, along with its box, is currently on display at the Disparuean Archives. Text of the Ultimatum Ultimatum of the Federation of Disparu to the Great Lakes Provinces Preamble The Great Lakes Provinces, recognizing and acknowledging the atrocities (including, but not limited to, war crimes and human rights violations) it and its predecessors (including, but not limited to, the Great Lakes States) have done, is doing, and might do in the past, present and future, hereby recognizes the fact that it is a threat to the security of the Canadian nation-states, the North American continent, and the Western Hemisphere, and shall therefore agree to limit its sovereignty and forfeit certain rights granted to independent nation-states for the security of its neighbours and North America in general. Article I - Reparations The Great Lakes Provinces hereby agrees to pay reparations to the respective governments, families, organizations, institutes, and/or other legal entities that have directly or indirectly suffered due to the atrocities the Great Lakes Provinces and its predecessors have done against them in the past or present. The Great Lakes Provinces shall also agree to pay reparations to the respective legal entities for future atrocities committed by Great Lakes Provinces in the future. Article II - Alberta and Saskatchewan The Great Lakes Provinces hereby cedes the provinces of Alberta and Saskatchewan (collectively known as “AlberSask”) to the Republic of Canuckistan. Furthermore, the Great Lakes Provinces shall also forfeit all of their claims to the aforementioned provinces. Article III - Anti-Expansionism and Anti-Imperialism The Great Lakes Provinces hereby agrees to forfeit all of its territorial claims to lands outside of its current borders. The Great Lakes Provinces shall not expand outside its borders, regardless of its rationale or reasoning, nor shall it attempt to establish protectorates. Article IV - Dissolution of Illegal and Dangerous Organizations The Great Lake Provinces agrees to dissolve all illegal, dangerous and/or criminal organizations that pose a threat to the security of the region and the continent, as well as the territorial integrity and well-being of Disparu and its allies, currently operating within their territory. This includes, but is not limited to, the United Organization and the Lightning Thieves Gang. The Great Lakes Provinces also agree to suppress and/or stop the activities of criminal, illegal and/or dangerous organizations such as the aforementioned ones in the future. Article V - Suppression and Censorship of Undesirable Press The Great Lakes Provinces hereby agrees to limit the freedom of the press within its territories by censoring and/or suppressing publications, regardless of the medium used (including, but not limited to, television, radios, newspapers and the Internet), that promote, incite and/or encourage hatred, contempt, and attacks against the territorial integrity, security, people, and well-being of Disparu and its allies. Article VI - Elimination of Propaganda in Schools The Great Lakes Provinces shall also eliminate everything that serves, or might serve, to promote, incite, and/or encourage hatred, contempt, and attacks against the territorial integrity, security, people, and well-being of Disparu and its allies, from its educational systems, both public and private. Article VII - Elimination of Criminals from the Government The Great Lakes Provinces shall agree to remove from the government, as well as from military service, all officials and officers guilty of crimes and threats against Disparu and its allies. These officials and officers shall be named by Disparu. Article VIII - Recognition of Sovereignty The Great Lakes Provinces hereby recognizes the sovereignty of Disparu and its allies, and shall not commit acts of aggression against them through any means, nor shall the Great Lakes Provinces subvert the sovereignty of Disparu and its allies. Article IX - Reduction and Discipline of the Military Forces * (a) The Great Lakes Provinces hereby agrees to safely destroy all intercontinental ballistic missiles, nuclear warheads, nuclear weapons, chemical bombs, biological bombs, and other weapons of mass destruction, unconventional weapons and all other weapons prohibited by the . The Great Lakes Provinces shall agree to never produce these weapons in the future. * (b) All branches of the Great Lakes Provinces’ military forces shall be reduced to 70% of their current size. * © The Great Lakes Provinces’ military forces, as well as paramilitary and police forces, shall also agree to follow the rules, regulations and protocols set by the Geneva Conventions. * (d) The Great Lakes Provinces shall divulge all of their military-related research to the Federal Ministry of Science and Technology of Disparu. The aforementioned Ministry shall have all rights to the research once it is in their possession. Article X - Surrender The Great Lakes Provinces hereby surrenders to Disparu and all of its allies that were involved in the recent conflict in James Bay. The Great Lakes Provinces, therefore, shall agree to pay reparations to the aforementioned entities, and shall withdraw all of its military forces currently or were planned to fight in the war. The Great Lakes Provinces shall also agree to allow Disparuean and allied troops to enter their territories unhindered and establish their authority. Article XI - Border Defences and Troops The Great Lakes Provinces hereby agrees to dismantle all of its defences located at their border with Disparu and its allies that border the Provinces (this included the United States of America and the Imperial Hudson Reich during the time of writing of this ultimatum). The Great Lakes Provinces shall also withdraw all of its military troops from the aforementioned border areas and agrees to only post border guards, as well as any non-armed officials required by the government of the Great Lakes Provinces, in the aforementioned areas. Article XII - Disparuean Intervention * (a) In order to ensure that all articles and provisions in this ultimatum, the Great Lakes Provinces hereby recognizes the political, legal, executive, legislative and judicial supremacy of Disparu and hereby agree to allow the Government of Disparu to intervene on the Great Lakes Provinces’ political and military affairs. * (b) As such, a Disparuean committee, known as the Royal Commission of the Great Lakes Provinces, composed mostly of appointed Disparuean officials, as well as some officials from allied countries and the Great Lakes Provinces, shall be established in order to enforce this Article. The Royal Commission shall be the highest executive, legislative and judicial office in the government of the Great Lakes Provinces, shall override the Constitution(s) of the Great Lakes Provinces, and shall have the power to control the Great Lakes Provinces’ political and military affairs and dealings. The Royal Commission shall be assisted by a contingent from the Disparuean Forces, as well as allied military forces, to enforce its authority. * © The Royal Commission shall directly answer to the Parliament of Disparu and the rest of the Government of Disparu. The Royal Commission shall be limited by the Constitution and Charter of Rights and Freedoms of Disparu. If certain articles and provisions within this ultimatum conflict with the aforementioned documents, this ultimatum shall take precedence. Article XIII - Dissolution and Transfer * (a) This document’s articles and provisions may not be cancelled or dissolved for a period of ten (10) years. * (b) After this time has passed, this document will be reviewed on a yearly basis by a committee appointed by the Parliament of Disparu. This committee, to be composed of Disparuean, allied, and Great Lakes Provinces officials, shall decide if the Great Lakes Provinces’ situation has become more stabilized, rational and amicable to its neighbours. The committee shall also review the threats, or lack of, posed by the Great Lakes Provinces to the North American community. * © Articles I, II, IV, VIII, and IX© may not be dissolved and shall remain in effect forever. * (d) This document may be amended by the Parliament of Disparu, following standard procedures. * (e) In the event of the Great Lakes Provinces’ collapse, this document’s articles and provisions shall be transferred to the Great Lakes Provinces’ successor(s), as determined by the Government of Disparu. Category:Disparu source text